


吸引力

by Teshub



Category: DCU, DCU Animated, Smallville
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teshub/pseuds/Teshub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>决裂年里五次克拉克发现莱克斯有吸引力</p>
            </blockquote>





	吸引力

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Attraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/598440) by [Bagheera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagheera/pseuds/Bagheera). 



1  
  
这不公平。为什么莱克斯不穿紧身衣？他精神崩溃，奇装异服基本就是他本行的传统。他可能穿紧身衣一点都不热辣。尤其是如果他选择穿莱克斯公司的配色。紫和绿。他可能看上去就是个极客。对，比如说像谜语人。谜语人跟克拉克调过一次情（他不是很确定，因为搭讪的话是条谜语），这证明了不是所有的基佬都有好品位。克拉克打赌蝙蝠侠从不认为谜语人热辣。呃，也许吧。布鲁斯可能会有些古怪。他觉得书呆迷语非常性感的可能性微乎其微。克拉克不是很想知道。他想要的是莱克斯穿愚蠢，完全不性感的超级反派制服。只要不是吓人的小丑戏服。但是不，莱克斯，即使当他完全失去理智，那种引致死亡陷阱和邪恶大笑的疯狂，也止于紧身衣。莱克斯不会犯下时尚罪行。反之，他穿皮衣。黑色，有品位的皮革。可能是非常非常深的紫色，克拉克试着让自己相信。但不是，就是黑色。紧身，闪亮。  
  
克拉克必须面对现实。基本上直扑而来的事实。莱克斯的屁股比猫女都漂亮。  
  
“为什么你就不能是那种偷钻石的超级反派呢？”克拉克无助地说。  
  
幸好，莱克斯现在彻底疯了，可能不会记得。  
  
2  
  
“莱克斯，如果我们不能找到办法反抗他们，我们几小时后就要死了。你却在读书？”  
  
少学赫敏格兰杰多学百战天龙马盖先，现在来说可能会好一些，克拉克疯狂地想。莱克斯的语气温和，让人发狂地理智。“这些生物比你强大，超人。实际上，他们可能近乎全能。即使我们逃出监狱，他们想什么找到我们就能找到我们。他们也不傻。他们正好去做了我会去做的事情。”  
  
“做什么事？”  
  
“他们选出地球上最强大的生物。然后他们选出一个聪明人足够聪明到打败那个生物。”  
  
“你选的自己，莱克斯。你提出要为他们杀了我，记得吗？”  
  
“现在他们要处决我们两个人了，”莱克斯继续说下去好像他没有听到克拉说的话，“有趣，不过你当然没有注意到。他们不会就这么杀了我们。已经有了一次审判，他们提出罪行，我知道他们没对我的罪行说谎。我希望他们能对你的罪行更明确一些——那个列单让人印象深刻”  
  
克拉克举起手打断了他。“你有重点吗？快讲。”  
  
“我说。他们遵守法律系统。这很重要。我之前注意到魔法术士也有种倾向——他们受制于法律，条款，诸如此类。”  
  
“所以……你试着成为巫师？在八小时以内？”  
  
莱克斯叹了口气。“你不是在访谈里宣称有超级智力？电脑终端让我能查阅他们的法律文件。我试着成为辩护律师。”  
  
噢，克拉克想。  
  
3  
  
“每一次他脱掉衣服，我必须强迫自己不去尖叫。为了钱财和名声，和这个变异人同床共枕，是我一生最后悔的事情。”露易丝大声读出来，又窃笑一阵。  
  
克拉克冷静地拿起名为质询者的小报，捏成一团。用了极大的自制力才没有去烧成灰烬。“即使是读一读这种垃圾你也该感到羞愧。”他告诉露易丝。  
  
露易丝气愤得语无伦次。“羞愧？我之前为他们写稿！老天，有时你的自以为是真他妈的烦人，小镇人。”  
  
他在说出会后悔的话之前，离开了。反正已经晚了，外面漆黑一片。正是在屋顶上潜行的好时机，假装是蝙蝠侠，监视他肉体凡胎的死敌。莱克斯的婚姻与离异几乎成为一种例行公事。有时候唯一使克拉克震惊的是，莱克斯仍然会遭到背叛。莱克斯放任自己遭到背叛。人们不该做出如此骇人听闻的事情因为莱克斯做好了一切准备。但是这次几乎不可理喻。在谋杀阴谋和超能黑寡妇之后，辛迪对质询者小报的自白，简直是无比世俗的恶毒行为。“背后故事：我与怪物的婚姻”。第一次看到标题，克拉克无声地赞赏辛迪的勇敢。终于，有人敢于揭发莱克斯。但是当露易丝开始朗读，他才意识到辛迪指的是哪种骇人听闻的怪物。  
  
我和肤浅娼妇离异的背后故事。克拉克透过顶层公寓的巨大落地窗见到莱克斯饮酒。如此熟悉的举动，琥珀色的液体，头部的倾斜，闪耀的光芒。  
  
“他的头像是个怪异的巨型婴儿。我不能强迫自己去碰他的头。最恶心的是，他从不掩盖。至少有一点想法的人都会戴假发或者帽子。”  
  
就算是在冬天也不会戴，克拉克想，就算外面下雨。莱克斯不遮盖秃头，他曾对这样固执的自尊的充满喜爱之情地摇头。他曾经赞赏莱克斯令自己的秃头那样的好看。如果克拉克的把怪异暴露在外，他确定看上去不会那么好。莱克斯的脖子很好看，非常优雅，然而如果你看到他的肩膀，并没有看上去的那么强壮。他的头型很好看。人的头型怎么会那么好看？辛迪不能去触碰，但是克拉克一度艰难抑制伸出手去触碰的冲动。有几次他意外摸到了，或者在莱克斯受伤的时候。莱克斯的皮肤摸上去真的光滑，温暖，柔软。  
  
“你看他的照片你不会觉察出来，因为他能可以花钱买来时尚和造型师，一旦身无分文，莱克斯卢瑟会让街上见到他的小孩尖声大叫。”  
  
现在，莱克斯身穿丝绸浴袍。浴袍没有遮盖住太多，克拉克红着脸意识到。浴袍那么短，甚至没有盖住一半大腿，腰带有滑落的危险。任何一处都没有毛发。没有一条伤疤显露，除了莱克斯上唇的细小疤痕。莱克斯伸出没有握住酒杯的另一只手，触碰锁骨。克拉克着迷了。辛迪是瞎的吗，她没见过这景象吗？莱克斯的手滑过胸膛，磨蹭躯干。克拉克过于分神几乎没注意到莱克斯莱克斯手上的一串血迹。当他注意到，他的救人本能涌现，但是伤口并不危及生命。  
  
克拉克的视线循着大理石地砖上的血滴，来到浴室，碎掉的镜子立在那里。但是当视线再次投向莱克斯，眼睛瞪大。莱克斯阴沉地朝自己笑，流血的手握住自己阴茎。拉扯，拇指在顶端转圈，涂上鲜血而非精液。  
  
“在和他交换任何体液后我会刷几个小时的牙。他的味道不像是人类——像腐烂的东西。”  
  
这不是真的。莱克斯尝上去像河水，恐惧，脆弱的人命，以及希望。现在或许他尝上去是鲜血，苏格兰威士忌，以及绝望，如果他的血对克拉克来说有毒，那么只是因为克拉克本身不是人类，他的降临毒害了莱克斯。但是这没有将他变成怪物。没有给他留下缺陷。无论辛迪说什么，无论克拉克担心莱克斯怎么想。  
  
他看上去是情色作品，富有趣味的艺术。潜伏在黑暗中，光秃秃的屋顶上，克拉克触碰自己。莱克斯的阴茎在他撸动的手里，湿滑坚挺。克拉克想像着在他手里会是什么感觉。滑入他的嘴唇进入他的嘴里是什么感觉。莱克斯会干他的嘴，如此狂暴，如此饥渴。克拉克的舌尖会留下前液的味道，接着是火热喷溅的精液，充盈他的嘴。莱克斯会强迫他咽下去。莱克斯会喘息，急促，深深的喘气就像是他现在这样，让克拉克帮他舔干净。  
  
克拉克，站在屋顶上，意识到他的内裤湿漉漉的一团糟。他咬住嘴唇，感到羞耻。莱克斯，在房间里，软下来，没有释放。他向后依着扶手椅，双眼闭紧。克拉克毫无疑问地知道莱克斯觉得自己现在丑陋无比。他希望他能跨越房屋的鸿沟，跪在莱克斯的椅子前，做他想做的事情。但是他的却是飞回家，冲个澡。  
  
几月后，一次冲突期间，莱克斯一时间失去控制，叫超人怪物，天谴，肮脏可憎的生物。“为什么除了我没人能明白？”莱克斯大喊，带着嘶哑的挫败。  
  
克拉克任他暴怒。  
  
4  
  
“莱克斯，我们需要谈谈。”  
  
每一次超人试着命令莱克斯，都失败了。莱克斯用毛巾擦擦脸，不经心地展示肌肉凸起的肩膀，汗湿的衬衫，细瘦腰部裸露出的小片肌肤，裸露的腿部，修长光滑如同模特。他又开始学习打斗——拳击，刀术，武术，如果是暴力，莱克斯就会去学——超人打断了练习。  
  
另一个在拳击场的人，也穿着T恤和短裤，躺在地上喘气颤抖。没有内伤，只是被打败了。“我是平民。”莱克斯平稳地说，没有一丝的上气不接下气。“我不用对你尽责任，超人。”  
  
“你对你的城市有责任，”克拉克回答。“对你的国家，公民卢瑟。”  
  
莱克斯微笑起来，缓慢而锐利。上下扫视超人，打量他好像克拉克紧身衣覆盖的每一寸身体是他没有熟记于心的。克拉克希望他能用披风裹住自己，因为莱克斯的目光等同触碰。莱克斯的目光估量他的自尊。然后一寸不留，感觉就像莱克斯平摊在身体两侧的双手（能让一个人流血的手，掠过钢琴如同舞蹈家的手）随意掠过，扫过他的髋骨，指尖触碰他的裆部，悠长逗留的踪迹直下他的大腿内侧。  
  
“打我，”莱克斯说，有那么一会，克拉克觉得他说的是“干我”。但不是，他指的是在垫子上，在拳击场里。“然后我们也许会谈谈。”  
  
“卢瑟。”克拉克说，试着浇灭莱克斯的过分自信。  
  
“不用能力。”露出白牙的尖锐边缘。“为我假装成人类”  
  
为了我。多少次克拉克开口，要求，“为了我，莱克斯？”摇摇头，他帮助被打败的训练者离开拳击台，挂好披风。“我该赢还是输？”  
  
“尽力而为。”莱克斯回答。向他短暂讽刺的鞠躬。不知所措，克拉克注视他转圈，躲避，戏弄。脚步轻盈，但他野性的笑容中没有一丝轻松。他们的第一次接触：莱克斯尝试，太晚了，太吃惊了，不知怎的，莱克斯最后躺在垫子上，下唇流血。克拉克向后瑟缩，“抱歉”，脱口而出，一时间，他确定莱克斯一定认出了他。  
  
但是莱克斯只是笑得更开“你在作弊。”他用气声说。“永远在欺骗。”  
  
下一次，克拉克首先进攻，用他会在橄榄球场上用到的最小力气，希望这次能控制住自己，不会犯下大错。他抱起莱克斯，将他甩向地上，按住他。嘴上有血，目有凶光，莱克斯躺在他身上，呼吸急促。他的手腕在克拉克的大手里显得纤细。莱克斯扭动身体，像上钩的鱼一样迅速，用腿环住克拉克的腰试着让克拉克失去平衡倒地。然而，当克拉克的硬挺突然贴住的莱克斯的胯部，他们同时僵住了。  
  
“所以这就是你想对我做的事情。”莱克斯过了一会说道。看上去他彻底气疯了，他的脸浸透了汗，他尽力抬起头贴在克拉克耳边低语，“我可能会让你做。如果你不受束缚。不许假装。”嘴唇蹭过，血淋淋的嘴唇，湿润克拉克的耳际。“像是这样。按住我。伤害我。”  
  
克拉克几乎没注意到肋间细小尖锐的刺戳，但是他听到了刀刃崩断。莱克斯冷漠地说。“你死了。如果这是一场真正的战斗，我的刀会是氪石做的。”  
  
5  
  
克拉克十五岁，十六岁，受任何人吸引都是一场彻底的混乱，认为莱克斯热辣是错误的因为莱克斯是个男人。随后不久，他觉得这是错的因为莱克斯是莱克斯所以无论什么情况都不安全。现在，克拉克很肯定认为莱克斯热辣是错的因为莱克斯邪恶。在作恶，克拉克不确定作恶和邪恶是否有区别。受莱克斯吸引和付诸行动是有区别的，他知道。他保持那种差距，一条清楚的线，在他心中。他希望，他是什么，他不会去按此行事，并不是那么的重要。  
  
除了一直以来那并没有助益。不用能力他也永远会是外星人。否认能力他也永远会拥有能力，成为超人他也永远会是克拉克肯特。热爱他的人类父母他也永远会是卡尔艾尔。  
  
不过，他是什么人，是不禁去注目的人，他的心跳轻盈，比本应的心跳更顺畅，当莱克斯作恶的时候。莱克斯自己加速的心跳声是癫狂，着迷的鼓点，克拉克所观赏精美演出的配乐。莱克斯的唇间吐出一个接一个的谎言，纵身一跃自由下落，肯定这一次一定会一路跌落，但是就当他确定没人可能会相信时，谎言升空飞起。  
  
另一场灾难，地震余波中，大都会焚毁，崩溃，震动，援助切断，无人领导。所有能担起责任的人像狼群一样环绕彼此，眼中闪着渴求与恐惧。莱克斯就像他们一样，十倍于他们的力量，比世界能够给予一个人的，还要渴求。他担负起责任，甚至都没有一美元或者一个听他指挥的武装人员。他有的只是一套西装。他们一定认为这套西装是量身定做的，但是克拉克见过他身穿定制衣物，精确的记忆力，记住了垂落和裁剪，这套是相形见绌的仿制。这西装是偷来的或者借来的。对莱克斯来说，大概像是穿着破布。但是他没有表现出来。现在，破布是他的王冠，他的权杖。  
  
“你不是在坐牢吗？”有人问，收到了莱克斯温和的扫视。监狱生涯和总统任期，奢侈巅峰和疯狂地狱，莱克斯都经历过。他富可敌国和一文不名，强大和受辱，无望热恋和仇恨，害怕和困惑。然而，大火是锻造炉而非柴火堆。核心依旧保留下来。  
  
“看我像是待在监狱里的人吗？”看我像是有人能把我送进监狱的人吗？男人笑起来，莱克斯改变了历史。  
  
莱克斯命令人们，用他无法遵守的诺言，他无法实现的威胁，他无法拥有的资金，他从不认识的盟友。谎言叠上谎言，不知为何成为真相。成为：莱克斯是纤细的人，在近期的厄运后变得瘦弱和锐利。从前是苍白病弱的小孩，以后也永远会是。秃头，不知何故，脱发化为裸露。脱去了他的家庭，财富，名声。作为：莱克斯渴望。莱克斯坚信。莱克斯使谎言陈真，点铅成金，乞儿变富豪，失败为教训，教训引向成功。莱克斯拯救这座城市，来保全他自己。  
  
最终会化为齑粉，就如同所有莱克斯触碰过的东西。纸牌屋会坍塌，谎言会如同多米诺骨牌一样倒下。外太空的冰冷陨石，坠落分焚毁前，点亮下层大气。克拉克无权认为陨石美丽，因为陨石都是他的创造。  
  
但是他融入阴影，停止注视。莱克斯正协调救灾工作，在他现身之前从未展开的工作。当他看到超人，他的眼睛亮了，但是他什么都没说。紧张静候其间。如果超人接管，其他人会追随超人。  
  
克拉克最终开口，感觉像是他应该跪倒在地。向流星王效忠。  
  
“你想让我做什么，莱克斯？”


End file.
